Death Note
by killerninja123
Summary: Octavian was bored with the world. He hated how everything was injustice, until one day a notebook had fallen out of nowhere. A note book called Death Note. Now Octavian has Death Note, someone wants him to stop. To stop killing criminals and FBI agents. All Octavian needs to do is to find this person's name, but he only knows his agent name. The top agent who's after him is 'N'.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerinja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

I looked out of the window feeling bored out of my mind. I ignored my teacher's lectures and the other students around me. I don't know why this world is so boring! There's not even enough justice in this place. Many criminals are like ruling all over the world and no one is doing anything about it. I don't see why they can just kill them off. I sighed to myself in boredom. Even though I'm an honor student and get straight A's in every class, I'm still bored. No one doesn't even notice it and they just go on into their care free lives. It makes me sick! Everything makes me sick!

Suddenly, I saw a small black figure falling from the sky. The black figure fell onto the raining ground. I frowned and glance around the students to see if they notice it. The black figure looked like a notebook. How did that notebook get there? How did it just fall out of nowhere? Is this really possible?

As school ended, I went to the black notebook. It was still raining and the notebook was wet from the droplets of rain. I picked up the notebook and read the title of it: _Death Note._

I chuckled. "Is this some kind of joke? It must be a prank. There's no such thing as a Death Note! This must be a prank."

I drop the notebook onto the ground, feeling very stupid for picking it up. It has to be some kind of prank. There is no notebook in the world would be called Death Note. I stopped and look back at the notebook. It _is_ very tempting to pick it up. I want to see if that notebook is for real or not. I want to see if there's such thing as a Death Note.

As I got home, Mom was making dinner. I went into the kitchen and grab myself a red apple. mom turned and saw me. She gave me a warm motherly smile.

"Welcome home, Octavian." Mom said. "How was school?"

"It was fine as always, Mom." I said

"Welcome home, brother," said my little sister Julie.

"Hi, Julie." I greeted me sister and then I turn to Mom. "I'm going to study in my room. Tell me when dinner starts. Is Dad home?"

Mom shook her head. "No, your father is still at work. He'll be home soon, though."

I gave Mom a nod and went to my room. As I got there, I locked the door right away. I turn on the T.V so I can concentrate on the notebook. I sat on my chair and place the notebook on my desk. I open the book and saw it has directions. I don't understand why a notebook needs to have directions to kill someone. I sighed to myself and began to read:

_How To Use: I_

_1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

"This is bullshit." I muttered to myself. "This must be a stupid prank."

I look at my T.V and saw the news. There is shows a picture of a library. The police wrer knelting down and having their guns ready to fire. Then the T.V switched to the news reporter.

_"Today at six-thirty p.m at the local library a gun man came and has taken everyone in hostage," _said the news reporter. _"The person behind this is named Freddie Steel, who has been stelaing money from local banks, shops, and everwhere else in San Francisco. The police are trying their best to save the hostages and arrest him before anyone gets hurt."_

I glanced at the notebook and then to the television. I was curious if this notebook could work or note. I got out my pencil and wrote the name: _Freddie Steel_. I didn't put anything to decibe his death. I look at my watch and counted every second. I waited until forty seconds was over. I look back at the T.V. nothing was happening. I feel so stupid. This must be a prank after all.

_"Wait something just happened!" _The news reporter said.

I look at the televsion. Did that notebook actually worked after all?

_"The hostages are coming out," _the news reporter continued. _"the police are going inside the library. The criminal is...dead. The hostages are saying that he was clutching his chest and then he fell onto the ground. The police are saying he was having an heart attack."_

I gasped as I look at the note book. This must be a coincidence. Death Note didn't do this, can it? I hulped as I look at the T.V and Death Note. This has to be a coincidence and nothing else. I closed the notebook and put it in my drawer.

"Octavian, dinner!" Mother called

"C-Coming!" I called back.

I turn off the T.V as I got up. I unlock my door and closed the door behind me. I was still shock about what happened in the news. Did Death Note actally did that? Or did I do that? Am I a murderer? Or am I justice?

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerinja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

I _wasn't completly convinced_ about the notebook. After dinner, I had a prep course to go to. I brung the notebook with me. I don't know why, but it's like it calling to me every time I leave it alone. When I got to the prep course at school, I paid attention to my teacher. No one was paying attention becaues a guy named Mark was picking on one of the students.

"Give me my glasses, Mark!" the victom cried out as he tried to get his glasses back by jumping to reach Mark's hand.

"Come on shorty, keep trying, I like to see you try!" Mark said

I wanted to kill him so badly. I look at Death Note and thought about killing Mark, but then again he's not a criminal. It'll be wrong to kill an innocent person. I think I should aviod anyone who I actually know, not it makes any differences anyway.

As the prep course was over, I was walking home. There passing by I saw a motorcycle gang. A woman walked passed me as she was sayin goodbye to her friend. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very actrative and it looked like almost any man could want to have her. I went into the nearest store and went over to the magazines, pretending to read them.

The motorcycle gang came up to the woman and circle around her. She stopped and looked frighten about the situation. The leader of the motorcycle gang smirked at her.

"My your pretty arent' you?" he said.

"Leave me alone!" The woman shouted

Suddenly the leader put his arm around her neck. The woman screamed and struggled to get out of his grip. The rest of the motorcycle gang laughed in ammusement of the woman's despreate cry. One of the gang came up to her and placed his hands on her short. The woman shriek and place her hands on top of his so he won't pull them down.

I took out Death Note and placed it on top of the open magazine. I open the notebook and took out my pencil. I watched the woman and the motorcycly gang so I can see what the leader's name is.

"Please, leave me alone!" The woman cried. "Let me go!"

"Aw come on cutie," The leader said. "You can't run away from Ron Richardson."

I smirked and whispered. "Perfect."

I wrote down the name: _Ron Richardson_, on the notebook and this time, I wrote down what kind of death he'll have. After I finsihed writing the cause of his death, I waited for six minutes and forty seconds to see it happened. The woman kicked Ron Richardson on the shin and she ran as she tried to escape from him.

"Hey, wait come back hottie!" Ron Richardson called

He got on this motorcycle and begun to chase after her. As the woman was running, she ran onto the streets and luckly the cars didn't hit her. In the same time, as she got to the other side of the road, Ron Richardson was hit by a truck. It was like slow motion when I saw his death.

My eyes widen with shock. "Death Note _is_ real!"

* * *

Five days later...

Hades POV

The Underworld is boring as ever, but when I drop my notebook a few days ago, it was fun to watch. Down there I saw a eighteen year old boy using my notebook and he seems to be enjoying it. I mean a lt of souls are coming form the human world and I really do mean a lot. My other godly friends were just looking at their notebooks and trying to find which person is going to die, by looking at their life line, but no these days humans have a long life line and it's hard to find someone that is close to their deaths.

"Hey, Hdes come and talk to us," one of my godly friends called out. "You've been being bored for a long time."

"No, it's alright," I said. Then I began to smirk very slowly and whispered. "I think I should pay this boy a visit."

* * *

Back to Octavian's POV after the five days...

As I got home form school, Mom was eagered to see if I won the competition that I entered for school. Julie was also excited to see it too. Actually everyone in my house was excited to see it. I handed the lettre to Mom.

"I hope you won." Mom said excitedly.

"Octavian is going to win anyway." Julie said.

Mom open the letter and read the papers. She squealed like a little girl. My sister took the paper out of her hands and read the letter too. She too squeal like a little girl. I screctly rolled my eyes behind their backs and headed up to the stairs.

"I'm going to my home to study," I said. "Don't bother me."

As I got to my room, I locked the door. I opn my lock drawer and there was Death Note. I placed death Note on my deask and open it. I flip through the pages as I laugh. So many names on criminals that I putted on the last five days. This is brilliant! My plan is working!

"It seems like it, you grown fond of it." said a voice.

I gasped and turn around. I screamed and fell off of my chair and onto the floor. There I saw a man, a human man. He was wearing a long black cloak. He had black night hair, muddy brown eyes, and ghost pale skin. He was wearing some sort of Greek or Roman helm.

"Let me introduced myself," The man said. "I'm Hades god of the Underworld. I'm the one who drop that notebook."

I got up from the floor, calmly.

"I'm not surprsied that a ruler of the underworld drop Death Note." I said calmly. "The truth is, I've been expecting you."

Hades's eyes widen with surprsied. "I've heard stories of Death Notes falling into the human realm before, but never has I heard of a mortals to write down so many names in merely 5 days, saying that most mortals would be too scared to."

"There must be some kind of consequence to using the notebook and assumes that my soul will be taken." I said confidently.

"Now you have picked up the notebook," Hades said. "it belongs to you now and that if you no longer desires it, you can simply pass it down to another mortal; the only consequences to using the Death Note will be that the user will experience terrors that only Death Note owners can experience and that the mortal user will not be able to go to heaven or hell after they die."

Suddenly, the door knocked.

"Octvian, can you open the door?"Mom called out as she knocked.

"Coming, Mom!" I called as I took the Death Noe and placed it under my bed. I gazed at the death god. How can I hide him? Mom would freak out to see a strange man in my room. She'll call the police!

"It's alright." Hades said. "You can open the door. She won't see me."

I wasn't sure if he was right about this, but I did as he told me to. I open the door and there was mom holding a bowl of apples.

"Octavian, theneighbors gave us some apples." Mom said. "I want you to have a snack for your studding, you know the extra strength. Why is it dark in your room?"

I look at Mom and look back at the death god. He was right! Mom can't see him, which I was pleased. That means, I may be the only person that can see Hades then. This might be entertaining for me.

"Thank you, for the apples Mom," I thanked her as I took the apples. "Oh and sorry for my room being dark, I like it this way so I can consentrate."

"Oh well, just study hard." Mom said and she went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

I closed the door and placed the apples on my desk. I look at Hades wondering why I'm the only person that can see him and no one else. I mean he's a god after all and he can change his appearance.

"How come, I can see you and no one else?" I asked

"Becaues, since you've written in the notebook, you are the only one that can see or hear me." Hades explained.

Then Hades helps himself to the apples. I frowned. Doesn't the god of the death has food in his home? I mean he did gave his wife fruit so she can stay with him a half or a way or whatever it is. I mean I don't see why he can eat food in his home instead of mine.

"Why was I chosen to have the notebook." I asked

"You were not chosen based on anything." Hades replied. "It was all a mere coincidence, which is why I wrote the Death Note's instructions in English—the most popular language in the mortal world than Greek. Not believing that I wrote the instructions on a mere whim."

"Why did you dropped the notebook?" I asked again

"I was bored." Hades answerd as he rolled his eyes. "It's boring my realm has become. My wife is just in her garden, while my mother-in-law naggs at me everyday. All the other death gods and goddesses spend their time either sleeping or gambling, and if they see someone writing names into their notebook. The way I see it, it is more fun to be in the mortal world."

Then Hades asked. "Why did you only specified the cause of death for the motorcyclist?"

"If the most vicious criminals begin dying of a heart attack," I explained. "That even the most simple-minded people will notice that someone is passing righteous judgmentupon them."

"Why you wanted to pass righteous judgment in the first place?" Hades asked

"I was bored, too." I simply answered and then I explained more.

**_Flashback_**

_I was walking away from the scene slowly as I tried to get the death in my mind. I killed him! I killed him! I killed two people! They were criminals, yes, but still, I killed somebody! Is this justice or injustice? Then I huess __that someone must take it upon themselves to do it, even if it means sacrificing one's own life. _

_At school, as the first signs of the sunlight appear on my desk, I convinces myself that no one else would be able to do such a thing and that only I can cleanse the world. I am justice and nothing else. I will clean this wold until no evil is left! _

_As I went home, I open Death Note and started to write many crinimal names that I got from my father's desk in his stddies. I made copies of them so I can see how many is there. I stayed up until midnight to write down these namesof all the criminals. I laugh quietly to myself as I enjoy this moment._

**_Flashback ended_**

"If I were to do this, then the only bad-hearted person will be me, myself." Hades replied after he heard my whole explaination.

I merely brushes this comment aside. "I am a serious straight-A student who will reign over a New World as God! I _will _clean this world from evil. I will stop _anyone _who gets in my way! I am justice!"

Hades smirked. "Mortals are indeed a riot."

* * *

_How To Use: II_

_1. The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

_2. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami._

_3. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerinja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

School, was still boring than ever. My teacher was a foreign language book to us and it was translated in Latin. No one was paying attention as always. Hades was sitting on the window either watching out of the view or being bored.

"Octavian, will you translate this text in Latin?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." I replied. I held up the book to me so I can read it. I look down at the text and began to read it in Latin. "Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed by the sense of his own achievement and the joy it brought him."

"That's very good, Octavian, perfect as always." The teacher said as I sat back down to my seat.

As school ended, I was walking out of the school so I can go home and write down a lot of criminals in Death Note, which is now my hobby of enjoyment. Hades was always with me and no one doesn't even notice him at all. As I was walking, I saw one of my classmates walking up to me.

"Octavian, do you want to hang out?" asked Malcolm.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm really busy. I need to busy."

Malcolm shrugged. "Okay, maybe next time."

"Is that true or not?" Hades asked

"I will be doing more than merely heading back home." I replied without looking at him.

When I got home, I was straight into my room. I began to write down more criminals' names into the Death Note as the news broadcasts the names and faces of said criminals. Hades was lying on my bed with an apple at hand. Seriously this guy loves apples a lot. I think I should bring him a full basket of apples.

"Why are you working so hard?" Hades asked.

"It's my time to write in the notebook is limited," I replied. "Since I must keep my grades up to my high standards and falling asleep during classes or allowing my health to fall in any way is out of the question. Everyone would be suspicious."

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Octavian can I come in?" Julie asked as she called through the door. "I need help on homework."

I immediately stash Death Note in my drawer. I get up form my chair and turn the doorknob. I open the door and there was my sister, Julie and in her arms was her homework.

"Come in." I said. "I'll help you. What do you need help on?"

"Math." Julie said bitterly. "I need help on everything."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll help you understand it in no time."

"Octavian, if your sister were to touch the Death Note," Hades said. "She would be able to see him."

I cursed. "You just had to wait until now to reveal such an important rule to me?"

"What did you say?" Julie asked

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." I replied.

"You study too much." Julie commented

I kept a calm face as I help my sister with her math homework. I need to think of a plan for anyone not to touch Death Note, but I am a high standard student after all, I can think of something for people touching Death Note.

* * *

-At the International Criminal Police Organization-

"There have been fifty-two known cases of criminals dying of heart attack." said Chiron, who is the leader of the International Criminal Police Organization.

"Why this is even a problem?" Travis asked. "Since all the people who died were sentenced to either a life or death row sentence anyways."

"He has a point." muttered his twin brother Connor

"Even so, some unknown entity is killing criminals through some form of mass murder." Jake said, who stress out by this situation was.

"How murdering so many people by giving them heart attacks are even possible?" Harley asked

"The deaths are suspected of being perpetrated by a large organization." Thantos replied.

"But these deaths only occur with heart attacks!" Will protested.

"Maybe the criminals have been smoking a lot?" Castor suggested.

"That's stupid!" said Pollux, who is Castor's brother. "Not all criminals smoke."

"How can a killer kill someone with a heart attack, huh?" Austin questioned.

"Chemicals, duh!" Butch exclaimed.

"How can these deaths have been carried out at the same time every day?" Chris asked

Then everyone was silent for a while about that question. No one knows how these things happen at the same time and every day. It's like someone who just broke into their top secret criminals and just starts killing them without touching them.

"We've got no choice but to bring in 'N' again." Chiron answered

Suddenly everyone began to whisper amongst each other.

Then someone asked Chiron. "What do you mean by 'N'."

"The young man that 'N' is the name taken on by a mysterious person," Chiron explained "Whose real name and identity is unknown. Regardless, or perhaps because of such, N has been able to solve every case given to him by the ICPO, which views him as their trump card."

"How will we even be able to contact N in the first place?" Tyson asked. "Especially since he is known to only take on cases that interest him."

"He'll take it." said an unknown voice.

Everyone turn to the voice and saw a tall man in a trench coat, whose face is hidden by his hat. Everyone look at the man curiously of how he knows 'N'.

"My name is Daedalus," The man said. "I'm the ICPO's only contact to N. N has actually been inspecting this case already and without any further ado."

The man, Daedalus takes out a laptop from his briefcase. Once Daedalus opens the laptop, its screen is immediately connected to the ICPO rooms own big-screen monitor, which now displays an enormous letter 'N.'

"Hello." said a voice-scrambled as it begins speaking from the laptop. "Let me introduce myself. I'm N."

* * *

Octavian's POV

The next day, after school, Hades and I went to an old bathroom that no one doesn't use anymore. The old bathrooms are mostly use for teenagers that smoke and all of that drug stuff, which I really don't care about. No one was around on Wednesdays, so I was sitting on the floor with chemicals and Hades was eating an apple.

"I will devise a way to prevent others from touching the Death Note." I told Hades as I explain this to him.

"The notebook has made this out of the question," Hades said. "Especially if someone else were to touch the notebook."

I glared at Hades. "If, I'm not careful, Hades, I might kill my own family."

* * *

-Back to the Police Organization-

Chiron and everyone else in the room listen what 'N' had to say. Since he is the top person who has solve many crimes, it is best for them to know what he has plan to lead them to find this criminal.

"I will need the cooperation of every organization being represented in the ICPO," N said. "Especially the San Francisco Task Force, since I have suspicions that this mass murderer resides there. I also like the investigation headquarters to be based in San Francisco."

* * *

Back to Octavian POV

When I got home, I grab myself a red apple for Hades and went straight to my room, telling my mother that I'll be studying, like I always do. I showed Hades how I will stop anyone from ever touching the notebook. I open the drawer in his room to reveal an ordinary notebook.

"Anyone snooping around would most likely see that notebook and stop there." I explained. "This notebook is locked up inside the drawer. However, the key to the death note is a bit more complex."

I removes the ink cartridge from a ball point pen and puts it through a hole at the bottom of the drawer to reveal a false bottom, where the death note will be hidden.

"The cartridge acts as in insulator, preventing the flow of electricity around a circuit that I made surrounding the drawer's inside." I continued. "When the false bottom is in place, a rubber stub attached to the bottom of the false bottom acts as the insulator, instead. If anyone were to forcibly remove the false bottom from the drawer, the circuit inside the drawer would be completed, thus igniting the gasoline the circuit is connected to and burning the death note. If anyone were to question about the burning of this notebook, I would merely answer that that was my real notebook."

"That was easy for you to come up with a solution," Hades complemented. "But what about the notes that you must would take the risk of burning yourself when handling the notebook now?"

"I would much prefer risking a house fire over being given the death sentence." I answered coolly.

As I wrote down more criminals, who will begin dying of heart attacks. I went on the internet to see what the news was so I can find more criminals. There I saw something that interested me. The public begins to dub the entity behind it all as "Kira."

"Hades look at this." I said.

Hades look over to my shoulder and saw the website that I was showing to him. I smirk to myself when I saw this.

"What is this?" Hades asked.

"There are many people are aware of my acts." I replied. "Although the name derives from the term 'killer'."

I don't seem to mind about it. It's just a fan made website after all. Besides the term has already stuck when me, to sees just how many search results come up when looking up the term alone. In the news it says that the public news reports continue to ignore the fact that "Kira" has emerged from all these killings. I realize that the appearance of these fan websites is enough proof to know how humans are really reacting to this killing- with open arms.

"You seem to be happy about it, Octavian." Hades pointed out.

"Everyone knows what's happening, they just won't say it." I said. "They know someone is eliminating criminals. Those without fire call out to Kira, hoping that he will continue to fight for them. Those with fire will now fear. History has finally taken a turn. A new world without crime will be born, thanks to Death Note. The future has been left for me to decide."

"Aren't you something, kid." Hades commented

"We interrupt our regular schedule programming to bring you to this message from the International Criminal Police Oraganization." The television reporter said.

Suddenly a man in a suit appeared.

"This ICPO message is being broadcast live and internationally, spanning world," the news reporter said.

"My name is Nyx N. Tailor." The man in a suit announced. "Also known as 'N'. I've been helping the ICPO solve the serial murders occurring world-wide. First, I state clearly. What has been committed are various crimes. The mastermind behind them, known as 'Kira', has a extraordinary ego and is hypercritical, vile, and immature criminal."

"Immature." I repated. "You know it."

"And I, N assure you that Kira will be arrested at all cost." Tailor continued.

I glared at the television. "Give it your best shot."

"Kira, I can easily guess what you are thinking." Tailor said. "You act like a child. You are an evil that must not be allowed to exist in this world. Kira, you are far lower than the criminals you think you have the right to judge."

"Now look who's being immature." I snapped. "Nobody will have any proof of what I'm doing as long as the Death Note remains in my possession!"

In a fit of rage, I grab a pen and writes down Tailor's name as it is shown on his name plate. _NYX N. TAILOR._ I don't care if anyone sees his death on live television. I want the world to know that they can't stop me!

"This could have been fun, if you'd been a little smarter." I mocked.

"But if we allow people to judge apart from the rule of law," Tailor carry on. "this civilized world born out of the laws of history…will be reduced to brutality and barbarism."

Then Tailor stop and began to gasp. He was clutching his chest. I smirked as I saw this. he did deserved this. No one tells me about what I can't do!

"Forty seconds." I whispered.

After that, Tailor collapses in his chair and is dragged off camera. I was about to turn to my desk to do some homework, but then the screen suddenly changes to the one the Interpol witnessed during their previous meeting- N's insignia.

"You surprise me." said a scrambled voice. "I found it hard to believe, but Kira, you kill your victims without mercy, having no contact whatsoever. Listen carefully Kira. The man you just killed was sentence to death. He was never mentioned anywhere in the mass media. As a criminal, he was kept secret from the police. His arrest had been secret to all, except my own team. The real me is still alive. Now! Try to kill me! It would seem there are people you can't kill. Also, Kira, I have learned one more thing about you. You are in the region of San Francisco. While it was stated this was broadcast in world-wide. It was actually broadcast in San Francisco. Because your earlier victims were all in San Francisco. I suspected you were in San Francisco. My trap for you worked perfectly. Because of these actions, we are much closer to your capture. Kira, I will guarantee you will be capture and I will discover your secrets. In the end, you shall receive the death penalty for your crimes."

I got up from my chair as I became alarm by this. "A death penalty?"

"I am justice." N finished.

"Justice?" I questioned. "_I am_ justice! I am the god of the new world, saving it from evil and ridding of fear. Those who betray God are the evil ones!"

Then the N on the screen was replaced with static on the television monitor. There was a long silence. Now 'N' is getting onto my nerves.

"I accepted your challenge, N." I said. "I will hunt you down and destroy you! I'll bring justice to this world and get rid of evil! I am justice!"

* * *

_How To Use: III_

_1. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name._

_2. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note._


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

**Author's Note: This chapter you'll meet a new character, who is a girl. also you'll get to know about some of Octavian's love life.**

* * *

-At the International Criminal Police Organization-

"Chief!" Travis called as he ran to Chiron. "The fake N on broadcast has actually died."

"To find out so much about Kira so quickly. This is the legendary N, right?" Connor asked.

"You consider it okay for a condemmed man to become a victim of this investigation?" Chiron question him. "That doesn't have change what Kira has done."

Chiron sighed as he didn't say anything else. He knows his family was watching the news. Even his intelligent son, Octavian. He knew his son was always looking up on his reports and everything. He needs to protect them from Kira. Without a word, he walked away from the twins to think about this investigation.

* * *

Octavian's POV

The next day, the papers were about Kira and N. It was about Kira vs. N. Also about the murder during the live broadcast and about Kira being sentence to death. This news frusterates me, but I try not to show it to my family. I knew Dad is part of the investigation as well, since he is a police officer. I know he'll be against Kira, but I need to know more about N and his real name instead of his agent name. There's got to be a way to find out, but I know I'll think of a plan like I always do. As I was working on my homework, I heard Julie talking to someone, who must be her friend from school.

"That was so weird!" Julie exclaimed. "I thought it was fake, but it was really real!"

"Julie, what do you think of Kira?" The girl asked.

My eyes widen. I know that voice.

"Yeah, I guess he's bad." Julie answered. "But we have the police and all..."

"Due process?" the girl questioned her.

So my sister thinks Kira is evil to? She is my sister after all, and a little girl, so I can't blame her. This time without hesitation, I open my door. There standing there was my girlfriend, Reyna. I knew that was her voice no doubt it. Like me, Reyna likes justice and she wanted to become a police officer.

"What brings you here?" I asked kindly.

"Octavian, did you see the yesterday broadcast?" Reyna asked.

"Oh that," I said with boredom. "Come in."

Reyna gave me a small smile and went inside. Julie was about to go inside my room, but I stop her before she set her foot on it.

"Julie." I warned as I nod my head toward her room so she ccan leave me alone with Reyna.

Julie sighed, but smiled. She closed the door and then I heard her went into her room. Reyna sets her bag onto my bed. Hades was watching us, but luckly, Reyna didn't see him. Since she's my girlfriend, I can't tell her that I'm Kira. I wasn't sure if I should keep that secret form her, but I think I should. Besides, by hearing her conversation with Julie, she is against Kira too.

"All he needs is their name to kill them?" she asked.

"Using a condemmed man to bait a trap?" I question her. "That isn't right, either isn't it?"

Reyna frowned. "Octavian, you're following all of Kira's stories too?"

"I'm more interested in N." I replied, which I already am since the live broadcast news.

"Kira is a murderer." Reyna said with anger. "I thought you knew justice more than that."

"I think Kira's trying to be the ultiment force against crime." I said.

"All he's doing is scaring people out of their wits." Reyna protested.

I frowned. "Isn't this what a revolution is like?"

Reyna sighed. "This 'revolution' has already betrayed us."

Suddenly, Hades stared at laugh. He jump onto the ceiling and started to hang upside down next to me. It look like as if he was amused by my conversation with Reyna. Of course, since he is the god of the dead, he already has a wife that be abducted.

"Quite a fighter ya got here." Hades laughed

"Shut up!" I whispered to him.

"What?" Reyna whispered with confusion as if she was going to be upset with me.

"Nothing!" I shouted as I change the subject. "Let's go to the museum."

Reyna agreed and we left my house. As we got to the museum, we went up to the stairs. I can't risk talkign to Hades when people are aorund. Everyone will notice somethign about me and will realized that I'm Kira. I can't take any risk to that. If I need to talk to Hades, I'll talk to him when we're all alone. When we got to the Art Exibit, we saw a couple that was making out. I gave Reyna smile and we walk away from that exibit.

"We should try something different." I said.

Reyna smiled. "Okay."

Before we can kiss, we saw a camera right in fornt of us on the cieling. Reyna chuckled as she saw the camera. I knew what she was thinking.

"Sorry, I can't when people are watching." Reyna said as she blushed. Then she started to go to the other exibit. "I can't do it, until the mood is right."

I stood there watching her going to the other exibit, Hades was right next to me. I knew he has to follow me around, but can he at least stay at my room for once?

"What would she do if she knew you're Kira?" Hades asked.

"I know she'll undertsand of how much we needed Kira." I answered softly.

* * *

_How To Use: IV_

_1. The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die._

_2. Shinigami, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note._

_3. If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note. __Shinigami, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note._

_4. A Shinigami has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it unless asked._


End file.
